Meeting The Bachelor
by JC Robinson
Summary: My first ever Drabble! Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Santana were sitting in the loft watching The Bachelor then someone unexpectedly knocks on the door. K for pure fluffiness! Enjoy!


Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the sofa watching the premiere of The Bachelor, they were deciding which girl they liked so far.

"I liked the nurse, I thought that was cute what she did with the stethoscope," Blaine says dreamily leaning on his fiancé's chest, Kurt kissed his head softly.

"Your heart is beating very fast," Blaine commented listening to the rhythm of his heart, then he sat up looking at Kurt to see what his reaction was.

Kurt just smiled at him "because I'm with the person I love and we're watching my favorite show together," he said and pulled Blaine in for a deep kiss.

"What are you two love birds watching?" They heard Rachel say and they broke away from their kiss looking up at her, she stood behind the couch.

"Hey Rachel, it's The Bachelor, you want to join us?" Blaine asked, she looked at the TV then back at them.

"Sure," she said with a smile and hops onto the couch, "who's the guy this time? Is it the one the last bachelorette rejected at the proposal?" She asked.

"No, it's Juan Pablo," Kurt said mocking his accent,

"Oooh. The Latina dude.. Nice.." She remarked watching The Bachelor greet the girls getting out of the car.

"What about Latinas?" They hear someone say behind them, Santana for that matter,

"Hey San, how was your date with Dani?" Kurt asked.

She walked around the couch and sat down on the arm, she pulled out a hot pink thong from her bag and smiled wickedly.

"Santanaaaa! Why do you always take her underwear when you come back from a date with her," Rachel groaned, Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Because Berry I didn't take them she gave them to me," Santana said with the smile still lingering on her face. "Well it's disgusting put them away!" Rachel exclaimed, Santana rolled her eyes and put the lingerie back into her purse.

"I think that girls gonna cause the drama on the show," Santana points out at the girl with a manipulative smile on the TV.

"I don't know, that one with the link dress looked like a drama queen and I would know, she looked like a Kitty Wilde," Blaine blurted out teasingly, Kurt friendly slapped him in the chest.

Then there was a knock on the door, "who could that be..?" Rachel asked everyone in the room shrugged simultaneously. Rachel walked over to the door and pushed it open to see.. Cameras?

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt exclaimed as he leaped out off the couch and ran over to the doorway, there standing with a flock of cameras was Chris Harrison and... Juan Pablo.

"Wholly Chimichangas!" Santana blurted as they walk into the living room of the loft, Blaine just sat there frozen his eyes glued on Juan.

"So I heard you all were watching the Bachelor so I wanted to stop by," Juan said with his accent.

"I can't believe it! I just saw you on the TV and now your here!" Blaine finally exclaimed and jumped up to greet him.

"Hi I'm Blaine, this is my fiancé Kurt, the one next to you is-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm star role in the new Funny Girl," Rachel said proudly,

"Well I bet you all know who I am," Juan said teasingly looking at the tv which showed him at the rose ceremony. "Well Juan would like to give you ladies and gentleman, well Juan you tell them," Chris said happily and the roommates all sat back down.

"Well your all are getting roses so you are all winners!" He said and handed them each one rose.

"Well ladies and gentleman, it's time for us to leave, I hope you enjoy those roses," Chris said and they all protested playfully.

"Come back and see us please," Kurt said as they were leaving,

"Yes and come see me on stage with your new wife when you get the chance," Rachel added.

"Of course," Juan told her and they all disappeared,

"Well that doesn't happen very often," Blaine exclaimed.

"You can say that again! Wow he's more hotter in person then on TV," Rachel said stilled dazed by the thing that just happened.

Santana and Rachel went to bed Kurt and Blaine stayed up kissing and cuddling while they watched classic movies. Then Kurt grabbed the rose that was on the coffee and showed Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, will you accept this rose?" Kurt asked, smiling at his fiancé,

"Why, Kurt, I don't know what to say," he replied. "Say yes" Kurt told him,

"And what if I say no?" He asked, Kurt rolled his eyes, he loved it when Blaine played difficult.

"Then you will get to sleep on the couch tonight," he said, bluffing of course, then Blaine snatched it out of Kurt's hands.

"Yes Kurt Hummel, my husband to be, I will accept this rose," he said and they lean for a passionate kiss that no thing could break.


End file.
